Alchemy and Sorcery
by Ryushi Nigami
Summary: Still following the trail of the Philosopher's stone, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse have become the new DADA teachers at Hogwarts. What insanity shall reign freely from their stay? (short chapters)
1. New DADA teacher: Alchemist?

**_Alchemy and sorcery_**

**_Ryushi Nigami_**

**_In case you can't figure it out from the title, I have decided to start another fic. inspired by all the Harry Potter anime crossovers, I've decided to make this one crossover with an anime that actually has something to do with the Philosopher's Stone. Yes, that's right, I'm crossing Harry Potter with Fullmetal alchemist. why no one has thought of this before is beyond me, though. Be warned, this is my first harry potter crossover fic, so it might get a little iffy. : P_**

**_Chapter one: a new DADA teacher_**

"Are you sure the Philosopher's stone is in that castle, Al?" Edward looks up at his younger brother, a large suit of armor with a soul anchored to it.

"Of course, brother. It is supposed to be the only one in existence, having been made a long time ago by Nicholas Flemmel." Al glanced at his shorter brother with a bit of worry in his voice. "But what if it's another groundless rumor? then it's back to square one."

Casting a sympathetic look to Al, Edward leaps onto his seat and draws himself up to his full 4' 10" height. "Don't worry Al, It's not just a rumor. I'll have your body back, or my name isn't Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist!"

Chuckling at his older brother's antics, Al turns to watch the landscpe pass the train. "Perhaps you should be worried about your arm and leg. If you have them back, you might even grow a bit."

his eye twitching, Ed jumps on Al and glares at him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT!"

Sweatdropping, Al laughs nervously. "Settle down, brother. people are staring."

Snapping his head around, Ed glares back at said people and growls. "What are you looking at?" Eeping, the other passengers return to what they were doing. Settling back into his seat Ed takes on a more serious look. "now that we know where the stone is, tell me about this castle.

Shifting in his seat nervously, Al begins a short history of Hogwarts as Ed keeps nodding his head at the new information. After about an hour he finally has Ed up to speed. "and so, in order to actually get us into the school, You are now officially the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher starting this year."

Giving one more nod, Ed snaps up in shock and surprise. "NAAAANIIIIII!"

His voice resounding through the car, the other passengers are still afraid to look. Al winces. "Not so loud, brother. Students don't have free reign of the place and you are qualified to teach. Besides, i'll be your asisstant."

Still in shock, Ed plops back down on the seat. "I have to teach? Well, this mission is off to a lovely start. let's hope the surprises are kept to a minimum."

_**end chapter.**_

_**Sorry i haven't gotten Harry and co. into the picture yet, but this IS my first Harry potter crossover fic. Still, i'm assuming that the Philosopher's Stone is somewhere on the grounds and Harry doesn't know. please review.**_

_**Ja ne!  
Ryushi Nigami**_


	2. Evil Ed and Waking Harry Potter

**_Alchemy and Sorcery_**

**_Ryushi Nigami_**

**_Disclaimer: I own not Fullmetal alchemist, nor do I own Harry Potter. if I did, i would be a very rich man._**

**_Well, it's been a while, so I shall finally update one of my stories! w00t! Go me! BTW, to all who said that the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed at the end of the first book, It was only a rumor that Al heard...and this is in their sixth year (even though I have read none of the books, i get my information from fanfiction)_**

**_Chapter 2: Evil Ed and Waking Harry Potter_**

"Hmm...Let's see..." 'Wow, this is harder than I thought. Perhaps I should just-Oh, here it is.' Picking another book off the shelf, Ed flips through it with practiced ease. 'no matter what kind of fighting you do, you still must dodge something. I should only need this copy to teach with.' Tossing the Martial Arts manuel a small pile, he picks up another one off the shelf and reads the title. "Cruel and unusual punishments for the sadistic teacher: Revised...He he he, this should give me some good ideas for detention."

As evil laughter (coming from Ed) resounds through the halls, All looks up from his place by the door. "Please don't be to hard on them, brother."

Later and Elsewhere...

As a young saviour of wizard-kind sleeps soundly, two figures approach his bed. Leaning down, one reachs out a finger and pokes him. "Harry..."

Harry slaps the hand away sleepily. "Gna awy."

Undeterred, the figure pokes him harder. "Harry, wake up."

Still tired, he slaps the hand away and scoots toward the other side of the bed, pulling the covers up. "I dun wanna get up...zZzZzZ..."

sighing, the other figure gently pushes the first one out of the way and slips a wand out of it's hiding place. "Let me try, Mione." A swish and a mumble later, a thick sheet of water appears over Harry. "Harry...WAKE UP!" (SPLASH!)

"WAH! Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up!" Putting on his glasses, Harry glares at Ron and Hermione, Both of whom are doubled over with laughter. "It wasn't _that_ funny, was it."

"I'm sorry Harry, but it was pretty funny." Straightening up and composing herself (although she still can't wipe the smile off her face), she winks at him and pulls out her wand. "Aquarius ransferus!"

"ACK! That was cold, Mione!" a now dry Harry Potter is glared at by Ron, who takes none look at himself in the mirror and also cracks up. "Oh man. (Hee hee) look at me! I look like a drowned rat! If Sirius was here..." Sobering up quickly, Ron looks at Harry apologetically. "Sorry bout that mate, I-"

"It was my fault! If only I had listened, he wouldn't be dead!"

Hugging Harry, Hermione calms him down. "You didn't know, Harry. Don't blame yourself. What would Sirius say if he saw you like this?"

"I'd say good work. You finally got the girl." Stepping out of the shadows, Sirius leans against the wall. Winking at the Two young wizards and one young witch who are currently staring at him, he shrugs. "What? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

**_end chapter._**

**_Not much of a Cliffhanger, though. Sirius is back! what does this bode for our young saviour of the Wizarding world? find out next time (maybe) in Alchemy and Sorcery...and where the hell Is Harry? I'll explain that later._**

**_Ja ne!  
Ryushi Nigami_**


End file.
